Fall to Dusk
by Esthen
Summary: "Kingdom Hearts ?" demanda naïvement l'enfant "Qu'est ce que c'est ?" L'adulte sourit. "C'est le Dieu qui régissait autrefois les mondes." Elle eut un air songeur "Pourquoi autrefois ?" - "Parce qu'aujourd'hui il fait parti du passé et que tout a changé."
1. Prologue

J'y crois pas, je publie ça... En je peux marquer ce que je veux, personne ne lira.  
En tout cas merci déjà de venir faire un tour par ici. Ah et bonjour, bonsoir et bonne nuit (rayez mentions inutiles)  
Cette histoire (qui sera composée de deux partie) est un récit prenant place suite à la fin de Kingdom Heart II. Soyons lucide : Risque de spoil sur de nombreux opus de la série (Premier et second opus, Birth by Sleep, Chain Of Memories...) pour les néophytes ; quant aux puristes, je sens qu'ils vont me trouver pas mal d'incohérences... Je vais pas avoir beaucoup de lecteurs avec ça... Je tiens à préciser que malgré la longueur prévue, le rythme de parution aussi régulier que possible.  
En souhaitant une bonne lecture à ceux qui on tenu jusqu'ici.

Ah aussi, je ne suis pas propriétaire de la plus part des personnages, idem au sujet du concept originel de Kingdom Hearts, sinon je peux vous assurer que ce serait cross-over FF/Dreamworks/Livres.

Je crois que c'est tout, bonne lecture.

* * *

** _Prologue : Le chant_**

La nuit était noire sans lune et sans lumière, c'était une nuit morte, porteuse de malheur et de ténèbres. Rien n'était discernable, ni la voûte céleste, ni la terre meuble. Il n'était pas possible de progresser en se fiant à sa perception, cela n'amènerait qu'à l'errance et qui sait ce que l'on pouvait rencontrer ? Elle, elle savait elle ne rencontrerait que des Nescients en cette heure maudite. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, les infernaux viendraient. C'était une nuit morte, porteuse de noirceur et de maux.

_« Jadis, le monde était en paix.  
Jadis, la lumière y régnait.  
Le monde était uni,  
D'un cœur immaculé.  
Mais la noirceur sévit :  
Les Ténèbres étaient nés.  
Elles se sont étendues :  
La lumière du cœur s'est tue.  
L'avenir était tracé.  
Hélas la mort l'emplissait. »_

Elle ne voyait rien, ne sentait rien et l'air n'avait pas le goût aigre du froid qu'il devrait avoir. Seul le vent sifflait à ses oreilles dissimulant la mélopée, entourant et épaulant sa compagne. Il avait une senteur de lys. Ses yeux s'étaient clos pour ne pas à subir les assauts de l'air ambiants et pour mieux se focaliser sur ce que lui disait son Souffle Animant qui était son seul point de repère dans ce néant d'encre. L'air la poussait vers sa destination, guide infaillible il allait, ricochait, revenait, signalait la direction, signalait l'odeur des lys qui se faisait de plus en plus forte au cours de sa lente progression, puis sa voix l'aiguillait sur le chemin à prendre. La silhouette suivait sa propre voix de la sorte, peinée par ce constat. Si Souffle avait à présent une voix aussi audible, c'était parce qu'elle-même commençait à perdre la sienne, absorbée par ce qu'elle avait engendré.  
Elle s'arrêta lorsque le vent l'entourant fit de même, comprenant qu'elle venait d'arriver à destination, elle tendit la main gantée vers l'avant d'un geste assuré. Quelques secondes passèrent pendant qu'elle se concentrait sur sa respiration puis la main droite agrippa l'air d'un mouvement sec, sentant la matière entrer en contact avec sa paume. Les doigts se refermèrent sur la garde du Souffle Animant, apparu dans une gerbe d'étincelles aussitôt aspirée par la nuit. Même à travers le tissu, elle sentait la pulsation régulière au sein de l'épée légendaire, effrayante. La silhouette continuait à pointer de son bras et de sa lame ce qui devait être devant et se concentra. Déjà, les Nescients commençaient à se rapprocher d'elle, leur aura sombre si repérable.

_« Malheur, le Monde était perdu.  
Malheur, la lumière disparut.  
Les cœurs des gens sombraient,  
Et proche était la fin.  
Mais l'éclat rescapé  
Permit d'autres destins.  
Et dans le cœur des élus,  
Germa l'arme du salut.  
L'épée qui fut engendrée  
Du cœur des gens était la clef. »_

La lame laissa échapper un mince faisceau de lumière qui déchira l'ombre pour heurter un motif, gravé sur la surface d'une lourde porte de marbre. Blanc. La serrure se déverrouilla dans un cliquetis mécanique qui fit naître un sourire sur le visage de l'arrivante. Le marbre immaculé pivota lourdement sur ses gongs jusqu'à ce qu'un accès suffisamment large puisse permettre à la jeune fille de s'y engouffrer. Puis, la bâtisse se cloîtrât à nouveau, au nez d'ombres informes qui la heurtèrent sans jamais réussir à atteindre la porteuse de la clef, leur cible première. Lorsque la porte s'était de nouveau close sur la nuit morte, il lui sembla qu'on avait enlevé un point des épaules, que sa respiration s'était allégée d'un coup.  
Si la nuit morte était noire, le Manoir d'Argent était immaculé. Vierge de mort, vierge de vie. Vierge de noir, vierge de couleur. Vierge de Nescient. Juste blanc, pur et intemporel – tout comme les lys qui y fleurissaient éternellement. C'était apaisant et calme, un lieu de repos pour ceux qui avaient le don d'y entrer. Ou peut être était-ce un refuge offert à ceux qui marchaient sur le chemin de leur propre destruction ? Les deux à la fois.

_« Hélas, viendrons les temps obscures  
Hélas, pour l'âme des plus pures.  
Le monde alors brisé  
Dans l'ombre sombrera.  
Des fragments dispersés  
Nouveau il renaîtra.  
Cet univers différent  
Affrontera ses Nescients.  
Plongeant dans l'obscurité,  
Trouvera-t-il son opposé ? »_

Elle fit disparaître sa clef et abaissa sa capuche, continuant sa route d'un pas assuré, foulant un tapis blanc où s'imprégnait la boue sombre disparaissant petit à petit, telle la marque des pas dans le sable balayé par les vagues. La jeune fille traversa le hall de façon machinal, jusqu'à ce que les murs s'élargissent et formèrent un cercle relié au tapis de velours. Une seule chose était présente en cette salle blanche : un trône vers lequel convergeaient des motifs complexes au sol, qui pulsaient d'une énergie ancestrale. Il étant grand, imposant, monumental, se dressant devant elle avec fierté. Son dossier reflétait l'image de l'arrivante dans une glace déformante, comme parcourue d'ondulations.  
L'adolescente s'approcha doucement de la surface lisse sur laquelle elle posa la main, s'appuyant d'un genou sur le siège, pour ressentir la présence de son reflet. Elles avaient les mêmes traits, que ce soit l'original ou sa copie, les mêmes cheveux blond, la même pâleur et fatigue marquant leur visage. Seul les yeux étaient différents. Deux pierres émeraude lumineuses pour l'originale et de l'or sombre pour son opposé.

« _Pourquoi est-tu venue ?_  
- Rien d'important, je vais bientôt repartir de tout façon. Prend soin de toi et des nôtres pour moi, veux-tu ? » Répondit doucement la fille aux yeux verts.

Son reflet sembla surprit pendant un bref instant, puis reprit contenance. Sa voix semblait plus dure à présent, marquée d'une once de colère.

« _Je t'interdis de faire ça_. »

La porteuse de la Keyblade de l'Air eut un sourire franc puis tourna le dos à sa projection. Elle s'installa de son mieux sur son trône, dans cette seule salle à laquelle elle avait accès, puis ferma ses paupières, se préparant à sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves.

« Et qui es-tu pour m'en empêcher ? Tu n'es que mon reflet. Pour le moment. »

Puis Morphée enlaça la jeune fille aux cheveux d'or. De l'autre côté du miroir, sa réflexion avait adopté une position symétrie, malgré les protestations de son corps. L'Ombre ne pouvait s'endormir ou répondre à sa Lueur et espérait elle-même sombrer dans des paysages oniriques. Ce sommeil salvateur se faisait attendre, prenant sûrement plaisir à la faire languir. En attendant de pouvoir quitter ce lieu maudit et reprendre l'illusion de son libre-arbitre elle s'occupait. Elle se remémorait quelques souvenirs issus de son original, qu'elle gravait dans sa propre mémoire en continuant à chantonner sa mélopée d'une voix cristalline, penchant dans les aigus et semblable au tintement d'une clochette agitée par le vent.

_**« Au cœur, de la Lumière est l'Ombre  
Au cœur, des Ténèbres est la Lueur  
Souvenez vous élus  
Que votre fin est proche.  
Souvenez vous élus :  
La lutte finale approche.  
Croyez en vos proches et amis,  
Périront vos ennemis.  
Croyez en votre avenir :  
C'est à vous de le bâtir. »**_

L'Ombre renifla dédaigneusement. Pourquoi elle n'arrivait jamais à se souvenir d'autres chansons par elle-même ? S'il y en a bien une qu'elle n'aimait pas c'était celle-ci. L'idée d'un destin tout tracé la répugnait. Elle bailla.  
Finalement la mélopée l'avait malgré tout aidé à s'assouplir dans ce Manoir aux couleurs des Ténèbres.

* * *

Bon, encore une fois merci à ceux qui ont lu (doublement à ceux qui daigneront de laisser un commentaire - maintenant ou plus tard... Les critiques sont même encouragée vu que cela me permet de m'améliorer).  
Le prochain / premier chapitre sortira le quatre du mois prochain (donc mars), en effet, je compte avoir un rythme régulier qui variera entre un chapitre par semaine ou toutes les deux semaines selon la situation. A ce sujet je tiens à préciser : la longueurs des chapitres est assez conséquente (plus long que le prologue bien entendu) et cette fanfiction risque de virer en récit à rallonge, c'est pourquoi il me faut du temps. Bien sûr, je ferais tout pour me confirmer à la date de sortie prévue.  
Bon sur ceux je vous laisse et vous souhaite une bonne matinée/journée/soirée/nuit. (rayez les mentions inutiles)


	2. Pièces

Chapitre un peu spécial (vous comprendrez rapidement pourquoi), et non ce ne pouvait vraiment pas faire parti du prologue pour certaines raisons. Il est vrai que je me suis vraiment amusée à l'écrire même si au final il pourrait sûrement être meilleur mais bon.  
Bonne lecture.

* * *

**_Chapitre premier : Pièces_**

Ula semblait paisible, dans les bras de son frère. Elle dormait, enfin, aux côtés de Saor qui avait lui aussi sombré dans les bras de Morphée, succombant à la fatigue. Deux heures, deux heures qu'ils se relayaient, Saor, Fayth et lui-même, portant la petite et tentant de la bercer. Même Fayth qui pouvait en général calmer la fillette de par sa simple présence ne pouvait rien faire : l'enfant faisait ses dents. Mais à présent, le calvaire était terminé : la jeune Sullivan dormait paisiblement, blottie contre son frère sur le lit. Roland eut un sourire, il aimait bien Ula, il l'adorait même, mais ce jour-là il la préférait endormie qu'éveillée. Le jeune homme fit quelques pas silencieux dans la pièce, et attrapa la couverture jetée sur un fauteuil pour recouvrir les deux endormis d'un geste protecteur. C'était eux, sa nouvelle famille celle qui correspondait à sa nouvelle vie.

« Le monstre dort enfin ?  
- Shht ! Baisse d'un ton » murmura-t-il, les dents serrées.

L'interlocutrice sourit d'un air compréhensif puis lui fit signe de sortir. Roland ferma derrière lui aussi lentement que possible, espérant ne pas faire de bruit – ou plutôt le moins possible. Lorsqu'il baissa la poignée, il ressentit toute la tension accumulée dans ses épaules se relâcher agréablement. Le brun fit quelques mouvements pour étirer ses muscles endoloris d'un geste machinal sous le regard vert et serein de Fayth. C'était son expression la plus courante : une bienveillance calme et compréhensive emplissait toujours ses prunelles claires, de même que son aura rassurante qui la caractérisait – jamais, jamais l'amnésique ne l'avait vue en colère ou haineuse aussi loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir.

« Tu as l'air épuisé, rit-elle doucement, Ula est vraiment forte pour drainer les forces lorsqu'elle est en colère…  
- C'est toujours comme ça lorsqu'ils font leurs dents ? Je sais pas si j'aurai le courage d'avoir un gosse un jour si c'est le cas » railla-t-il.  
- Non, cela dépend de l'enfant, enfin selon les dires des gens. Ca va aller ?  
- Oui, mes muscles survivront… J'espère.  
- Oh, monsieur est un pauvre martyre, un petit massage aiderait-il son âme à trouver le repos ? A ses risques et périls bien entendu.  
- Puisque c'est proposé si gentiment » sourit-il

Serviable, responsable et optimiste. Avait-elle un défaut ? Si c'était le cas, elle savait les cacher. Roland ne la connaissait que comme une amie et depuis seulement un ou deux mois cependant, il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre au sujet de son nouvel entourage. Il s'installa confortablement sur le canapé, allongé sur le ventre et le menton posés sur ses mains. En ce qui le concerne, il venait de s'en découvrir un, de défaut : l'opportunisme. Et il l'appréciait. De toute façon, n'importe qui aurait apprécié un massage après Ula. C'était agréable de sentir ses muscles se détendre grâces aux mains les frictionnant à travers la chemise. Parfois l'adolescent aux cheveux de jais appuyait trop fort ou de façon maladroite mais c'était normal, ce n'était pas son métier ni son passe-temps. Et lui, avait une carrure suffisamment solide pour supporter cela, à vrai dire, ce n'était pas comparable à un Saor qui essaye de faire une prise de catch par surprise… Heureusement, depuis que Roland avait bloqué la chaîne de sports spectaculaire, ce genre d'assaut avait nettement diminué en fréquence.

« Tu devrais rentrer, il est tard. » dit-il soudainement après avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux aiguilles de l'horloge accrochée au mur blanc. « Vingt heures passés.  
- Déjà ? J'avais perdu la perception du temps avec la petite. » répondit-elle.

Fayth se redressa en s'étirant et ajustant sa jupe d'un geste nerveux passa le seuil du salon pour aller dans le hall rassembler ses affaires. Ses pas étaient assez rapides, loin d'être aussi silencieux que ceux de son ami. Roland se releva et la rejoins rapidement, luttant contre la torpeur qui avait commencé à l'envahir durant le massage.

« Je te raccompagne ?  
- Sans façon. » Fayth finissait de boutonner son manteau beige. « De toute façon tu as sommeil et l'arrêt de bus est à deux pas d'ici.  
- Tu es sûre ? Les génies nocturnes peuvent être dangereux. » Elle rit et ouvrit la porte de bois, Roland sentit le courant d'air froid sur sa peau et eut du mal à contenir une grimace.  
- Certaine, je sais me défendre contre eux. Et je suis touchée par le destin comme on dit, rien de mal ne peut m'arriver. Tu devrais dormir, ce serait mieux.  
- Mais… » commençait-il.

Fayth posa ses lèvres sur celles du garçon, se hissant sur la pointe de ses pieds et enlaçant son cou sans prévenir. Mais il ne comprenait plus vraiment ce qui se passait : cette situation n'était tout simplement pas possible. Son cerveau ne pouvait tout simplement pas enregistrer cette information. Lorsqu'elle le lâcha, l'amnésique plongeait ses yeux céruléens dans ses yeux verts, peinant à comprendre ce qui venait d'arriver.

« Une fois arrivée, je t'enverrais un message, d'accord ? Bonne nuit Roland. » dit-elle d'un ton calme et chaleureux.

Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna au pas de course, sa tresse noire soulevée par le vent. Roland la regarda partir en s'appuyant sur l'encadrement de la porte pendant quelques minutes ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elle disparut définitivement de son champ de vision qu'il osa quitter le seuil de la maison en refermant l'accès derrière lui, un sourire sincère étirant ses lèvres.  
Il était heureux et ne désirait qu'une seule et unique chose : que ce ne soit pas un rêve.

Quinze minutes plus tard un bref signal musical marquait la réception d'un message sur le téléphone du brun ce dernier le tenait dans sa main droite, étendu sur son lit et ayant déjà rejoint son inconscient coloré.  
Cette nuit là, aucun cauchemar n'était présent dans ses rêves : aucune ombre ne pouvait provenir de son ancienne vie ou de ses doutes quant à sa nouvelle. Il était juste dans un monde de bonheur et avait enfin trouvé la paix en son cœur qui ne portait plus la marque des Ténèbres à présent.

_ Terre d'Onirisme – 68 heures avant la Chute_

« Mais c'est une blague ! » rugit un personnage encapuchonné en frappant le mur de son poing ganté sous l'œil unique de son interlocuteur. « Tu te fous de moi pas vrai ? » s'écria-t-il tandis que son aura se teintait des ténèbres violacées.

L'homme peina à contenir la colère qui alimentait son côté sombre et resta figé pendant quelques secondes, son bras et poing gauches tremblants à cause de la tension exercée par les muscles pour qu'ils restent immobiles. Passé le moment de cet effort intense face à tentation de rayer de ce lieu de l'Atlas des Mondes il laissa son dos heurter le métal dans un bruit sourd et glissa jusqu'au sol. Assis sur celui-ci, en partie appuyé sur le mur et légèrement voûté, il porta une main à ses tempes pour les masser. _« __Ne pas céder à la soif de destruction, ne **pas **céder…__ »_ C'était tout ce qu'il se répétait continuellement dans sa tête, même si une partie de son être lui clamait qu'il se sentirait mieux après avoir laissé court à sa colère.  
Décidément, cela faisait déjà trop longtemps qu'il évoluait dans les Ténèbres. Mais il n'avait pas le choix : cet état durerait sûrement encore longtemps, car il serait nécessaire. Il devait donc prendre son mal en patience et tenir bon jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'occasion de rétablir la balance de lumière et d'ombre dans son cœur.  
Il était vêtu de tons mornes à l'image de cette place : un pantalon de tissu épais sépia était rentré dans une paire de bottes de cuir noir s'arrêtant sous les genoux, le haut qu'il portait était caché par le manteau noir dont la capuche était rabattue sur son visage, parcouru de quelques arabesques grises et ornées d'un blason blanc au niveau du cœur qui battait la chamade. Son visage et ses traits n'étaient pas discernables dans la pénombre ambiante. Les ombres qui commençaient à s'agiter autour de lui finirent par se dissiper au fur et à mesure qu'il forçait sa respiration à reprendre un rythme calme et régulier.

« Je peux poursuivre ou tu as besoin de plus de temps pour te remettre de ta colère ? » demanda la seconde présence en cette salle de fer, sa voix semblait marquée par le poids des années mais restait empreinte par un léger cynisme et une suffisance qui avait marqué le caractère de cet homme.  
« C'est bon… J'accuse juste _un peu_ le coup. Il reste donc combien de temps ? »

Le second personnage quitta son siège et se dressa face au corrompu. Il était grand, plus grand. Droit, fier et strict dans sa posture. Son visage était en grande partie caché par des bandelettes rouges et seul son œil droit était visible, jaune et sans pitié. Il portait lui aussi un manteau noir, mais celui couvrait toute sa silhouette et était d'une teinte unie. Seule la fermeture éclair était blanche.

« Les Nescients l'ont déjà contaminés. Sous peu ils engendreront des Sans-cœurs qui le corrompront rapidement. De plus, les Veilleurs sont sur le point de s'en mêler comme tu le sais déjà…  
- Abrège ! » coupa l'encapuchonné.  
- Trois jours selon l'échelle locale, quatre tout au plus. Mais je dirais même moins. » conclut-il.

Deux ou trois jours seulement ? Le corrompu se mordit la lèvre : la marge d'action serait encore plus réduite que selon ses pires suppositions. Il se leva et commença à parcourir la pièce de long en large, d'un sens à l'autre, sous le regard ennuyé de son associé. Brusquement, l'encapuchonné s'arrêta face à la porte de fer amenant à la sortie, tournant son dos au borgne.

« Merci de m'avoir prévenu.  
- C'est tout ce que je peux faire de toute façon débrouille-toi seul à partir de là.  
- Je sais, tu ne peux t'exposer inutilement : ça c'est mon boulot. Mais si tu pouvais…. » la silhouette sombre fit une pause, cherchant la façon d'exprimer clairement son idée. « Non, c'est rien… Contente-toi juste d'accélérer la cadence de la restauration des entrechemins. C'est dans tes cordes, Ansem ? »

Le dit Ansem étouffa un rire méprisant.

« Bien entendu.  
- Alors tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des atlas. »

Sur ce, l'encapuchonné quitta le laboratoire en poussant la porte de fer d'un geste rageur. Il fit quelques pas puis au tournant d'un couloir disparut, s'engouffrant dans un portail des ténèbres. La colère avait une ferme emprise sur son cœur à ce moment-là. Qu'importe ! D'autres subiront sa mauvaise humeur.  
Décidément, il était bien complexe d'expier ses péchés lorsqu'un Dieu semblait prendre un malin plaisir à vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

_Faille du Néant – Jour I + 108_

La fenêtre ouverte laissait passer l'air frais nocturne qui permettait de refroidir légèrement la chaleur ambiante provoquée par le climat tropical. Néanmoins aucun courant d'air ne daignait d'entrer dans la chambre de la jeune endormie. Les paupières de Kairi étaient closes et sa poitrine se soulevait doucement au rythme de sa respiration. Cette poitrine était la seule chose qui bougeait dans son lit, mais non pas dans sa chambre : quelqu'un d'autre était présent, une silhouette fantomatique, blanche.  
L'apparition était en tout point semblable à l'endormie dont elle était issue, ses cheveux cependant étaient d'une blond tranchant avec la rousseur de l'humaine dont la simili était issue à l'origine. Elle était assise sur une chaise en bois face au bureau et au chevalet de table posé dessus. Vêtue d'une robe blanche qui accentuait sa pâleur, ses yeux bleus fixaient la peinture en train de prendre forme sous les coups de pinceau. Naminé aimait dessiner, elle aimait graver ce qu'elle voyait ou ce que d'autres voyaient de la sorte. C'était un support à chemin entre le réel et l'imaginaire pour elle, recelant parfois plus de vérité et d'émotion qu'il ne devrait.  
Cela faisait quelques mois déjà que cette sorcière capable de manier les souvenirs avait justement reprit sa place au cœur de la rousse. Depuis lors, elle ne se manifestait presque plus, demeurant là où elle devait être la plus part du temps. Mais elle influençait malgré tout Kairi, qui pouvait s'intéresser à des toiles par sa faute, et avait malgré-t-elle poussé son hôte à acheter du matériel de dessin. Du papier, un chevalet, des crayons, des pastelles… Et plus récemment des pinceaux et de l'aquarelle.  
Chaque nuit si elle le pouvait, la simili quittait sa place et apparaissait dans le monde réel sans pourtant obtenir de corps. Naminé dessinait, transmettait ses pensées, des messages, immortalisait des souvenirs qu'elle ne voulait pas oublier ou d'autre qu'elle captait malgré elle. Avec le temps, elle s'améliorait. Chaque matin de nouvelles pages noircies ou colorées étaient posées dans un coin du bureau que Kairi lui avait réservé. Certains dessins n'étaient pas réussis, certain magnifiques, d'autres n'étaient jamais terminés tandis que les derniers étaient retravaillés d'une autre façon. La sorcière aimait jouer avec les couleurs ce que lui permettait ses nouvelles peintures, et certains de ses dessins n'en avaient pas suffisamment. Alors elle les retravaillait, même si cela déformait parfois la réalité qu'elle avait connue. Qui sait, peut être qu'elle changera pour elle ?  
Il y avait par exemple l'image de ce garçon au cœur fracturé qui lui avait apporté son soutien lorsqu'elle était enfermée au Manoir Oblivion si monochrome. Elle n'avait pu le voir qu'une seule fois, dans une salle qu'elle se savait incapable de retrouver. Il était endormi, hors du temps, son corps immobile était tel une coquille vide et les couleurs l'avaient déserté, l'excluant du monde des vivants. Même elle, une simili de vide avait l'impression d'avoir plus de contenance. Lui dormait, appuyé sur un trône blanc imposant dans une pièce qui l'était tout autant. Elle n'avait pas réussi à le réveiller ni à lui faire reprendre des couleurs, elle s'excusait encore aujourd'hui pour son échec. Et lui la remerciait encore aujourd'hui d'avoir essayé et la rassurait. Il était comme Sora ou Roxas, il ne lui en voulait pas. Et même physiquement ils se ressemblaient tant tous les trois, elle en était certaine, bien que sa mémoire refusait de lui livrer les traits exactes de l'individu.  
Alors elle dessinait sa silhouette, jamais son visage, de crainte de se tromper dans se traits. Et l'imaginait se colorant comme cela arriverait quand il reviendra un jour dans le temps des vivants. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait voir cela un jour ?  
Naminé ne le savait pas, elle doutait que cela puisse arriver sous ses yeux. Mais elle attendrait quand même.  
L'apparition rinça le pinceau avec lequel elle venait d'ajouter un peu de couleur dans l'ombre et rangea ses affaires, posant l'aquarelle d'un adolescent blond endormi sur un trône froid sur le haut de sa pile d'œuvres. Une fois son matériel remis à sa place elle se tourna vers son double roux et disparut.  
Kairi se frotta machinalement les yeux pour sortir de sa torpeur. La sorcière vêtue de blanc venait de disparaître aux premières lueurs du jour.

_Les Iles de la Destinée – Quatre mois suite au retour de Sora et de Riku_

La pierre angulaire de lumière brillait, elle brillait comme elle l'avait toujours fait depuis sa création. Elle brillait pour être un point de repère pour les Mondes de Lumières, elle brillait pour permettre aux mondes de ténèbres d'exister, elle brillait pour empêcher les Réflexions interférer avec les mondes qu'elle s'efforçait de protéger depuis que la Guerre des Keyblade avait prit fin et l'instauration du nouvel équilibre. Pourtant elle n'était qu'une piètre barrière aisément surmontable par certains à l'image de Xehanort.  
L'entité avait déjà succombé plusieurs fois par le passé, appelant le Kingdom Heart, son maître, son gardien et ses exécutants pour que l'Atlas des Monde se succombe pas à la folie et aux Ténèbres qui l'amèneraient à sa perte. La Pierre ne pouvait battre tous ses opposants, elle ne pouvait que protéger dans une certaine mesure comme on lui avait apprit à faire. Et encore, « protéger » était un grand mot : elle n'avait en vérité pas même la puissance d'un cœur véritable. Donc son rôle n'était que d'observer et de communiquer ses observations du front. La pierre angulaire était plus un observateur qu'un protecteur, ne pouvant abriter qu'un seul monde des Sans-cœurs, et encore… Elle n'était pas infaillible.  
Plusieurs mondes avaient de nouveau commencé à sombrer, voir leur cœur prendre une teinte noire, quittant son domaine de perception. Tout ce que l'entité savait, c'est que certains mondes étaient même devenus des réflexion, engloutis par leur propre Ombre. Ce n'était pas arrivé qu'une seule fois et une chute en emmenait une autre.  
L'entité de lumière criait, criait, criait de sa voix inaudible.  
Seul le silence lui répondait, plein de hurlement d'agonie lui faisant écho.  
Plus le temps passait, plus ces appels à l'aide étaient nombreux. Plus la pierre avait l'impression qu'elle ne serait jamais entendue, que le Kingdom Heart ne pouvait l'entendre. Comme si le lien était rompu entre les deux.  
Et au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, au fur et à mesure que les mondes changeaient, au fur et à mesure que les chaînes de souvenirs étaient reformait, l'aura du Kingdom Heart disparaissait, laissant présager un horrible avenir. Il était hélas trop probable que le phénomène risquait d'empirer, voir de devenir irréversible.  
Alors l'esprit de la pierre pleurait, et tentait de prévenir ceux qui pouvaient redresser l'Equillibre. Sans résultat. Personne ne réussissait à l'entendre. Seule l'histoire constamment réécrite par les cœurs mourants altérait les vivants, remodelant les souvenirs. L'observateur n'était jamais entendu, et commençait à douter… Est-ce que ces souvenirs gravés au sein de la pierre étaient réels ? Ou au contraire, ceux-là étaient faux et c'était les être vivants qui possédaient la vérité ?  
L'entité ne savait plus et, sentant le doute s'emparer de son être, s'endormit – pour ne pas se laisser corrompre par les Ténèbres. Le Kingdom Hearts ne l'entendait plus de toute façon, à quoi bon continuer à scruter les Ténèbres ?  
Sa radiance se faisait de moins en moins forte chaque jour.

_Château Disney – 119 jours depuis la réapparition des nescients_

« L'enfer, un monde entier à découvrir et à haïr », c'est ce que lui avait dit cet imbécile d'Aymar avec un éclat rieur dans ses yeux, et même sur le moment, Liam n'avait pas relevé, il avait bien envie de lui faire ravaler ses paroles agaçantes, il aurait bien aimé les faire taire, Aymar – lui et ces yeux qui se moquaient ouvertement de son aîné. Hélas, Liam n'avait jamais eu de réparti, aussi tragique que ce fait puisse être.  
C'est pourquoi il s'était tu, préférant quitter le front et partir vers ce tartare, accomplir ce que l'on lui avait assigné. Dans le jargon, c'est ce que l'on appelait un « replis stratégique ». Ainsi, le voilà face au Styx, devant ce fleuve abominable qui sent la mort. Cohérent comme univers, ou presque – il ne pourra jamais comprendre pourquoi un escalier aussi lumineux descend vers l'autre monde… L'au-delà n'est-il pas sensé être retranché des vivants ? Non, à vrai dire cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance, et même si cela en avait une, ce ne serait bientôt plus le cas.  
Le jeune homme scruta les alentours en réfléchissant. Il était seul et ne sentait aucune présence dans les environs. Ou bien il n'était pas encore entré dans la zone hostile ou bien on ne l'avait pas encore repéré et classé en tant qu'intrus… Peut-être bien les deux à la fois. Intrus, effectivement il l'était, étranger à ce monde. Et même s'il essayait de prétendre le contraire, son apparence démentirait ses dires.  
Grand, trop maigre pour sa taille, il portait des vêtements délavés synthétiques qui contrastaient avec sa peau matte et ses cheveux corbeaux tombant sur son regard. Ses yeux gris clair étaient perçants et capables de lancer des regards cinglant qui vous feraient regretter d'être né, tandis qu'au dessous de l'orbe gauche était tatoué d'encre noir une arabesque intrigante. Dans son dos était accrochée une épée semblable à une clef, dont le métal jonglait constamment entre des teintes d'argent et bleu nuit.  
Il s'avança vers l'eau verdâtre et nauséabonde d'un pas assuré, regardant droit devant lui et posa le pied sur ce fleuve qui se glaça au contact de la semelle de caoutchouc de l'étrange personnage. S'encrant à la rive, la plateforme glacée réussi à braver le courant infernal et s'allongeait petit à petit pour traverser toute la largeur du fleuve, au rythme de Liam. Il n'avait pas besoin de geste spécifique ni de parole pour permettre au sort de faire son œuvre, mais il était incapable de cacher son aura tandis qu'il incantait mentalement. Lorsqu'il posa à nouveau le pied sur la terre ferme, il n'était plus seul.  
Aymar aurait sûrement sorti une réplique comme « Oh, le comité d'accueil est déjà là ? Vous m'en voyez flatté ! » en accord avec son humour stupide et son amour pour se donner en spectacle. Liam aurait sûrement fait de même il y a plusieurs annéees mais là… cela l'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était bâcler cette mission et se tirer le plus vite possible de ce lieu qui sentait trop la mort et faisait frissonner son échine.

« Bon les sous-fifres, je vous recommande d'y aller tous ensemble – vous mourrez rapidement et moi je ne m'ennuyait pas trop longtemps. » soupira l'intrus, se demandant si ce genre d'être inférieur pouvait ne serait-ce que comprendre le sens de ses mots et donc pourquoi il venait de leur adresser la parole.

Pourtant les créatures obéirent, fonçant sur leur cible sans que celle-ci ne daigne de mettre la main sur la garde de son épée. Une bonne surprise qui esquissa un léger sourire sur les traits du concerné. Il invoqua sa magie en plusieurs sorts de glace mineurs qui eurent tôt fait de toucher leur cible en se liquéfiant : les êtres difformes furent quelques peu ralentit par le choc mais leur élan leur permit de continuer la charge contre l'adepte de la magie, jusqu'à ce qu'il fussent suffisamment près de lui, dans sa zone d'action. Bien que les sorts basés sur la magie foudre lui posaient quelques problèmes en général, Liam n'eut pas de difficulté à les électrocuter d'un seul coup, grâce à une incantation mentale altérant une certaine zone autour du mage. Du coin de l'œil, le rescapé pu apercevoir quelques éléments blancs scintiller, libérés des dépouilles sombres, puis disparaître. Sans attendre la prochaine délégation de son hôte, le jeune homme continua son chemin au pas de course afin d'en terminer au plus vite avec cette besogne puante.

« Quit à m'envoyer des ennemis, autant qu'Hadès m'en envoie de coriaces non ? Mais ça, c'était des larves… Tu penses que je devrais mal le prendre, Ler ? » murmura-t-il en courant.  
Mais personne ne lui répondit alors que Liam s'enfonçait dans un labyrinthe abondant de piège, comme tout territoire hostile qui se respecte.

_Colisée de l'Olympe – Vingt-cinq minutes avant la corruption du cœur_

Au dessus de lui tout était noir : ni ciel, ni plafond, juste l'obscurité. Sous ses pieds il y avait de la couleur vive, claire, exaltant de lumière jusqu'à percer les ombres. C'était un immense vitrail qui à l'image de la lumière du cœur qu'il représentait, semblait illuminer les ténèbres. Sans recul, on ne pouvait pas voir la représentation de verre dans son ensemble : rond, la plateforme devait faire quelques dizaines de mètres de rayon. Lui, il savait ce que cela représentait, c'était le cœur de son hôte, représentant ce cette personne était. Le palier de l'éveil avait ce rôle après tout, on ne pouvait s'y rendre que pour se confronter à son cœur.  
Lui, il était un résident du Palier d'un possesseur de Keyblade de lumière, depuis sa naissance il appartenait à cette place qui était devenue depuis quelques moi son foyer et sa prison. Il était créé à partir de ce cœur, n'étais-ce pas normal d'y retourner ? Pourtant, le simili n'avait pas réussi à réintégrer complètement l'être dont il est issu. Il demeurait donc ici, réussissant parfois à dialoguer avec son double, sans pour autant d'avoir d'existence propre. Et cela l'ennuyait. Il n'avait jamais eu de cœur, n'avait ressentit d'émotion aussi agaçante que l'ennui et la frustration de ne pouvoir rien faire et d'être prisonnier de ce lieu auquel il appartient.  
Oui, frustrant était le mot. Roxas était frustré même s'il le cachait à son hôte. Il voulait vivre, vivre libre de toute entrave ! Même son ancienne existence aurait été préférable. Mais il ne l'avouerait jamais : c'était mieux ainsi, Sora était plus apte à vivre quel lui, il le méritait d'avantage. Pourtant Roxas était frustré, et même s'il pouvait observer l'extérieur il le restait. Chaque jour ce statut lui déplaisait un peu plus.  
Et il était rejeté par le palier, il ne pouvait y retourner. Il y était étranger.  
Alors il faisait les cents pas, vêtue de l'uniforme noir qu'il arborait auparavant. Les yeux vides, inconscient de ce quotidien monotone la plus part du temps.  
Pourtant il arrivait que certains événements le soulagent, il arrivait qu'on lui fasse oublier sa situation. Que certaines personnes ayant accès à cette place puissent interagir avec lui et le divertir. Parfois une voix cristalline l'interpellait, souvent il ne l'entendait pas, mais Roxas avait déjà pu lui répondre plusieurs fois et entamer le dialogue avec une apparition fantomatique aux cheveux aussi dorés que les siens, non bien plus.  
Une autre fois avait pu entendre une voix.  
La sienne.  
Mais ce n'était pas des paroles lui appartenant, c'était celles d'un autre.  
Ventus.  
Roxas savait simplement que cet autre se nommait Ventus. C'était tout. Et à vrai dire le simili n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus, il se savait juste proche de ce « Ven ».  
L'apparition l'avait appelé ainsi les premières fois, « Ven », et la fois suivante aussi. Pas « Roxas » mais « Ven ». Il avait fallu qu'il s'énerve pour que cette voix cristalline l'appelle par le nom qu'on lui avait donné. La voix lui avait répondu « Je sais », elle avait eu un ton chaleureux et rieur, « Vos cœurs sont bien trop différents pour que je vous confonde. Je me demandais juste s'il me répondrait… ». Il ne compris pas le sens de ses paroles.

« Tu te morfonds à nouveau Roxas ?  
- Encore toi ?  
- Faut croire… Tu es de plus en plus grognon à chacune de mes visites » rit-elle.

Roxas se retourna plantant ses yeux bleus dans ceux de l'apparition grésillante. Ils n'avaient pas de couleur spécifique, le fantôme était terne si l'on ne faisait pas attention à ses mèches blondes. Un silence s'installa, il n'était pas pesant. Au contraire le simili se sentait apaisé.

« Je me demandais… » Commença-t-il soudainement. « Tu semble savoir beaucoup à mon sujet… Non, je suis certain que tu sais tout de moi mais… j'ignore jusqu'à ton nom. »

Elle rit.

« Tu le sais déjà Roxas, tu me connais bien mieux que tu ne le crois. » Elle fit quelques pas léger sur le verre et une pirouette, cela déclancha un léger rire mélancolique. « Le nom que l'ont m'a donné, je ne peut plus le porter à présent. Et ceux qui peuvent m'aller ne me conviennent pas.  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
- S'il me faut un nom pour que tu m'appelles, tu n'as qu'à me le donner à nouveau. » sourit-elle tristement.

_Palier de L'Eveil du 12__e__ porteur de la Keyblade légendaire de l'éther – Age : Seize_

C'était grand, bruyant et agité. C'était immense, criard et animé. Tout le contraire de sa contrée natale. Et malgré la semaine qu'elle avait passé ici, la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à s'y habituer, et n'y arriverait jamais.  
Ici, tout était concentré. Le gens s'entassait dans des rues surchargées, portant des couleurs contrastés et des vêtements différents. Tout s'y confondait dans cette rue-ci près du gratte-ciel marqué d'un 104 : des gothiques déprimés, des rappeurs au regard inquiétant, des hommes et des femmes stricts vêtus de costumes et de tailleurs, des adolescentes débridées attirant l'attention et elle… vêtue assez sobrement selon les standards. Une tenue peu provocante, composée de variations de bleu et d'un chapeau blanc cachant ses cheveux. Sur sa veste pâle étaient épinglés cinq badges aux motifs abstraits et discordants tandis qu'un pendentif azur tranchait avec son haut sombre. Elle ferait presque tâche dans cette jungle urbaine. Normal, le rythme effréné de la métropole commençait à tirer ses traits et à la vider de ses forces. Vivement qu'elle quitte ce lieu.  
Mais ça, ce ne serait possible que lorsque le jeu serait fini dans le meilleur des cas… Donc deux jours… deux malheureux jours à tenir et après, elle pourrait reprendre son train de vie normal. Et cela commencera par une bonne grâce matinée.

« _Ne serais-ce pas indigne de ta personne et de ton titre, partenaire ?_ » soupira une voix dans son esprit.

La jeune femme s'arrêta momentanément au milieu de cette foule animée et informe qui défilait. Non, le fait de faire une grâce matinée sans avoir à craindre d'être réveillé en craignant pour sa vie n'avait absolument rien de contraire à son titre de Maître. Au contraire, entretenir sa force était un devoir. Et pour entretenir ses forces aujourd'hui, elle avait besoin d'un bon café, aussi désagréable que soit le goût de cette boisson, cela l'aiderait. Oui, elle y verrais plus clair et aurait plus de chance de s'en sortir face à la cacophonie ambiante et donc d'éviter d'être effacée. Animée de cette pensée si optimiste elle se dirigea vers l'Allée du Chat.

« _N'est ce pas un peu lointain ?_  
- _J'aime bien H, et il me fait des ristournes… De toutes façon j'ai oublié de prendre un petit déjeuner ce matin. _» lui répondit-elle en usant le même mode de communication.  
« _Certes… Le résonnement féminin m'a toujours dépassé. _ » conclut la voix, fataliste.

L'Allée du Chat, pas forcément un bon souvenir vu qui s'y était passé lors de leur première venue… Mais ce lieu était charmant : plus calme que les grades artère tokyoïtes mais assez animée pour alimenter le commerce de quelques boutiques et cafés. Parmi ceux-là, le WildKat, tenu par un homme à l'allure déroutante que Wave n'appréciait que modérément. Ce qu'il manifestait par des prophéties maudites à son égard dans l'esprit de celle qui lui était liée. Il est dur de tenir une conversation intéressante ou ne serait-ce que de suivre ce que raconte son interlocuteur alors qu'un esprit de plusieurs siècles crée un fond sonore quelque peu désagréable sur les bords. Mais il faut reconnaître une chose : l'entité ne se répétait jamais et certaines de ces malédictions étaient fort divertissantes, à l'image de celles où le tenancier finirait enlevé par des membres d'une sectes vénérant les faucheurs et serait donc victime d'une méprise odieuse alors que les illuminés le videraient de son sang pensant obtenir ainsi la vie éternelle. Une autre fois, l'homme s'étoufferait en mangeant avec des ramens durant une crise d'épilepsie provoquée par un abus abusif de son téléphone portable.  
Wave n'était pourtant pas quelqu'un d'ennuyeux à la présence indésirable aux yeux de la jeune femme, loin de là. Bien que son caractère pessimiste et fataliste soit repoussant au premier abord, il s'agissait d'une personne très compréhensive et qui avait le mérite de ne négliger aucune chance de se sortir d'une situation complexe et qui semble sans espoir. Ironique n'est ce pas ? De plus, il n'était pas véritablement envahissant dans l'esprit de son hôte, sauf lorsque quelque chose l'ennuyait véritablement à l'image de H, alors il semblait perdre toute sa maturité et s'adonner à des suppositions loufoques et à des bouderies enfantines. L'esprit pouvait aussi avoir des réactions déroutantes parfois lorsqu'il apercevait quelque chose lui étant inconnu, ressemblant alors à un enfant aux yeux illuminés par la curiosité s'il était sous sa forme humaine, Wave n'avait cependant aucune difficulté à éclairer au sujet de tout ce dont il connaissait déjà l'existence (ce qui faisait… beaucoup), se révélant être un puit de connaissance… Ce qui compensait sa difficulté à interagir avec son entourage lorsque cette nécessité était présente.  
Elle arriva finalement devant les portes du WildKat qui s'écartèrent d'un geste synchrone devant elle en émettant une courte mélodie. L'une d'elle portait une marque rouge que l'on pouvait apercevoir à l'entrée de certains magasins. La place n'était pas bien grande, mais pouvait accueillir une cinquantaine de clients aux heures de pointes. Les tables et chaises assorties parfois occupées étaient positionnées sur un plancher au vernissage récent tandis que les murs étaient ornés de motifs colorés et de graphitis éparses qui les ornaient. L'image stylisée d'un chat était la plus récurrente : « Caith », la mascotte. Une caisse et un bar étaient installés près d'un mur où étaient exhibé les divers produits à vendre et les ardoises sur lesquelles étaient notées les offres de l'établissement. Là se trouvait Sanake Hanekoma, également appelé « Mr H ».

« Oh ! Salut ! »

Accoudé sur le bar, l'homme affichait une attitude quelque peu désinvolte, son téléphone à la main. Sa chemise blanche portait quelques taches de café fraîches sur les manches retroussés laissant apparaître une montre de prix alors que ses lunettes noires descendait vers le bout de son nez – ce pourquoi l'individu se pressa de les remettre en place d'un geste machinal. Le visage anguleux de l'homme portait une moustache et une barbe naissante alors que ses cheveux remontés semblaient tout droit sorti d'un salon de coiffure, noirs – tout comme ses yeux épuisés. Un gilet et un pantalon noir créaient un contraste avec la chemise assez blanche.

« Un café je suppose ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien réveillée… » rit-il.  
« Tu supposes bien. » sourit-elle en s'installant sur l'une des chaises hautes près du bar. « En espérant que j'ai le temps de le boire.  
- Parce que ce n'est pas une mission qui t'a forcé à quitter ta couette ? D'ailleurs où est ce qu'il est ton minus de partenaire ?  
- Wave ? 'Dort encore._  
- C'est ça ! C'est pourtant moi qui t'aie aidé à te lever pour que tu aies le temps de te préparer sans être pressée par un compte à rebours !_ » ronchonna le concerné.  
« Je n'aurai jamais cru ça de lui, il semblait pourtant être le genre de type qui ne se permette pas une seconde de repos, finalement c'est un flemmard qui le cache bien_  
- Et moi je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un gars fringué tel un clochard puisse être en charge d'une entreprise !_  
- Les apparences son trompeuses » sourit l'adolescente.

Elle laissa vagabonder son regard sur le plafond marqué de nombreuses œuvres tandis que l'homme s'affairait près de la machine. Le nom de l'enseigne occupait a quasi-totalité de l'espace offert par le plafond et le motif regorgeait de nombreux détails fascinants. Tiens, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, le fond du motif n'était-il pas une représentation du quartier de Shibuya ? Cela expliquerait l'étoile rouge qui marquait un emplacement sur cette carte, celui de café lui-même… Le tintement de la porcelaine posée devant-elle la ramena à la réalité. Une tasse blanche replie de noire posée sur une petite assiette accompagnée d'une brioche – sûrement un « cadeau de la maison ».

« Pas mal hein ? Les travaux de CAT sont vraiment exceptionnels n'est ce pas ?  
- Cet artiste de Shibuya qui n'aime pas dévoiler son identité ? Un ami à toi peut-être ?  
- Peut-être une connaissance, qui sait ? En tout cas tu aimes bien observer le plafond ici.  
- Faut croire que Wave a déteint sur moi, lui qui ne fait que cela._  
- C'est tout ce qu'il y a d'intéressant ici : la déco._  
- J'espère pas, il est si critique.  
- Pas tant que ça, juste qu'il préfère de loin les chiens aux chats. Sinon c'est quelqu'un d'assez agréable, juste un peu sérieux sur les bords…  
- Normal qu'on ne s'entende pas dans ce cas » soupira H en haussant les épaules lorsque les portes s'écartèrent à nouveau. « Ah… Désolé princesse, mais d'autres clients m'appellent.  
-_ C'est ça, du balai !  
- Wave, ce que tu peux être de mauvaise fois…  
- Je sais… L'essence de cet homme m'insupporte pour je ne sais quelle raison, c'est plus fort que moi…_ »

La jeune femme bu son café à petites gorgées en soufflant sur le liquide de temps à autre en parfaite « langue de chat », n'aimant pas la degré trop élevé de la boisson, sans faire attention aux arrivants. La brioche était moelleuse, correspondant à ses goûts. A peu de chose près, c'était la même que celle qu'elle mangeait le matin avec les garçons avant que toute cette histoire n'arrive… Elle eut un sourire mélancolique en portant à ses lèvres la tasse quasi vide…  
Les muscles de sa main droite se tendirent brusquement à l'apparition d'une vive douleur au niveau de la paume accompagnée d'un signal sonore provenant de son portable. Soupir. La jeune fille avala le reste de la boisson d'une traite en grimaçant à cause de sa température et sortit quelque pièce de sa poche lorsqu'elle se leva avant d'emprunter le chemin vers la sortie.

« L'argent est sur le comptoir, garde la monnaie ! »

Elle s'arrêta quelque peu à l'écart et attrapa d'une main le téléphone dans la sacoche accrochée à sa hanche droite. L'e-mail avait la même forme que d'habitude.

**« Atteignez A-East. Le temps limite est de soixante minutes.  
En cas d'échec, préparez-vous à l'annihilation.  
- Signé les Faucheurs. »**

Sympathique. Le compteur sur sa main droite affichait déjà « 57 : 23 » alors que A-East était probablement le coin de Shibuya le plus éloigné de l'Allée du Chat. Wave ne fit pas de remarques désobligeantes tandis que la jeune femme réfléchissait à l'itinéraire le plus rapide pour atteindre leur destination. Les Noises affluaient. Elle s'élança au pas de course.  
Au fur et à mesure de son chemin, elle choisissait les rues les plus désertes pour ne pas avoir à se frayer un chemin au cœur de la foule – en contrepartie, elle croisait de plus en plus de Noises, ces monstres abjectes, qui commençaient à présent à former une petite foule derrière elle qui s'agrandissait, petit à petit. Décidant de s'arrêter au niveau du Passage Souterrain de Miyashita Park, elle fit face à ses poursuivants en fermant les yeux. Quatre des badges épinglés sur sa veste commencèrent à scintiller.  
La première vague d'ennemi fut arrêtée au cours de son élan : un trou noir se créa devant eux, absorbant le maximum de monstres en leur occasionnant des dégâts tandis qu'un feu ardent les consumait jusqu'à leur disparition.  
La seconde vague fut anéantit par de nombreux projectiles auquel s'additionna un immense boomerang qui faucha les survivant, la psychique ouvrit alors les yeux contemplant les Noises survivants.  
Le dernier badge s'illumina lorsqu'elle s'élança vers yeux et effectua quelques mouvements souples en direction de ces aberrations. Celles-ci disparurent, comme si elles venaient d'être rouée de coup.  
Pourtant elle ne vit pas l'adversaire étant apparu dans son dos qui allait lui porter un coup.  
Pas plus que ce dernier ne comprit ce qui lui était arrivé lorsqu'une forme humaine se matérialisa au dessus de lui à partir de lumière, tenant dans sa main droite une clef à taille démesurée telle une épée, qui le scinda en deux part de ténèbres. Le jeune homme atterrit souplement sur ses pieds, près de la jeune fille qui se retournait vers lui.

« Tu sais, une Keyblade est tout aussi effective sur les Noises que les Badges. Ils ne sont pas bien différents des Sans-cœurs ou des Nescients. » soupira-t-il.  
« N'est ce pas toi qui me disait qu'il faut s'adapter au monde dans lequel l'ont se trouve, Wave ?  
- Certes, mais il ne faut pas pour autant se mettre en danger inutilement Aqua… Décidément, tu as encore du chemin à faire chère Porteuse…  
- Tu es un peu négatif Wave.  
- A peine. » La Keyblade disparu de la main du châtain lui permettant de jeter un regard azur sur sa paume. « Bon assez bavassé, plus que vingt minutes. »

Aqua lui sourit alors qu'il disparut dans une lumière scintillante avant de s'élancer vers sa destination.

_Terrain Urbain – Cinquième jour du Jeu des Faucheurs_

La couverture du lit gisait en partie sur le sol, retenue au matelas par quelques livres ouverts sur ce dernier. L'encyclopédie, empiétant sur le terrain d'un roman de science-fiction près du manuel de mathématiques, était ouverte à la page 267 et un rongeur semblait lui trouver bon goût. Cependant il était peu probable que Sim puisse assimiler réellement le savoir sur le génome humain selon cette méthode.  
L'homme soupira.  
Le bureau était jonché de pages couvertes de carreaux et d'arabesques rondes, parfois rayées. Le tas quant à lui était surplombé d'un clavier sombre et l'on pouvait voir émerger une souris noire près du mur auquel le meuble était accolé. La télévision était allumée, servant d'écran à l'unité centrale renversée sous le meuble. L'étagère bois clair la surplombant servait de support à une tirelire et un pot de fleur fêlé d'où s'épanchait la terre sur l'appareil qui diffusait des images d'un film d'action semblant se dérouler dans un monde post-apocalyptique. Près de là, la bibliothèque semblait avoir été renversée et s'était vidée de ses livre, cahiers, boîtiers et CDs sur la carpette beige. Certains de ces objets semblaient avoir été piétinés et des traces rouges ornaient le mur et sa couleur vert pâle.  
Décidément… il était exaspéré cette fois-ci.  
Les tiroirs des deux commodes étaient en partis ouverts et dans certains cas, le contenu de ceux-ci semblait avoir été remué et en parti répandu sur le sol. Mention spéciale pour le compartiment sortit du meuble et étendu une peu plus loin, en partie rempli de matériel électroniques dont des clefs USB. Le casque auquel était fixé un microphone avait atterrit près d'un chaise au dossier cassé faisant en partie face à un synthétiseur et quelques partitions annotés de noir et de rouge, sur ce piano était posé un lampe de chevet à l'abat jour vert qui – mystérieusement – n'avait pas été dérangé. L'armoire près de la porte était ouverte et semblait par contre avoir été fouillée.  
D'habitude, c'était lui exaspérait les autres, non pas l'inverse. Zackarias laissa échapper à nouveau un soupir.  
Bon à en juger ces… traces de luttes, il n'y avait que deux solutions : soit son protégé s'était fait kidnappé par une armée et avait succombé suite à un combat acharné, ou bien il essayait de faire croire à son enlèvement. Il faut croire qu'avoir un Q.I. bien supérieur à la moyenne ne signifiait pas pour autant être capable de faire des mises en scènes réalistes. Asling en apprenant cela s'indignerait en prétendant que le gardien ne comprenait rien à l'expression de son art : excuse habituelle quand l'adolescent avait tord et refusait de le reconnaître ouvertement.  
Par contre, même s'il était aisément compréhensible que résident des lieux avait disparu dans la nature, l'homme devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée du moyen utilisé pour quitter la demeure familiale ni l'endroit où il fallait chercher le fugitif. Parce qu'Asling était tout simplement imprévisible pour quelqu'un comme Zackarias.  
Il fallait avouer qu'il était plein de ressource, l'héritier. Depuis qu'il n'avait plus le droit de sortir sans être accompagné, il trouvait quantité de stratagème pour pouvoir s'éclipser sans pour autant avoir un garde du corps sur le dos, quel que soit l'avis de ses parents à ce sujet. Bien entendu, tous les plans n'étaient pas couronnés de succès, ni forcément bien appliqués, mais il fallait reconnaître que réussir à faire semblant de perdre le contrôle de sa ma magie pour exploser une partie du lieu et pouvoir s'enfuir dans la panique général n'était pas si banal que cela puisse paraître au premier abord. Une autre fois, il avait réussi à organiser une sorte de réunion syndicale dans le manoir, puis apprit à maîtriser la magie du vent pour se déplacer plus rapidement sur de courtes de distances et plus tard… il s'était même… _travestit_, pour pouvoir échapper à sa surveillance.  
Comment voulez vous que Zackarias, l'archétype de l'homme, le vrai, puisse réussir à comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête d'un gamin sans fierté qui pouvait même faire… _ça_ ! Jamais, au grand jamais cet ancien gradé ne pourrait avoir une idée aussi sordide. De toute façon sa carrure n'aurait jamais pu le permettre, alors pourquoi penser à de telles choses ? Approchant le mètre quatre-vingt-dix, les épaules larges, la musculature apparente qui permettait de porter une épée blanche d'apparence assez lourde dans son dos et le visage quelque peu anguleux barré d'une cicatrice en forme de croix sur sa joue… Non, il n'avait absolument rien de féminin, ce constat le rassura.  
Il fit craquer sa nuque d'un geste machinal et attrapa le hamster occupé à digérer sur le lit pour le replacer dans sa cage. L'animal poussait des cris indignés qui devaient sûrement se traduire pas des expressions fleuries dans son langage mais se calma lorsqu'il retrouva sa prison et ses réserves de nourritures sur une table de chevet. L'homme vérifia machinalement les « traces de lutte » pour noter toutes les incohérences de cette mise en scène de mauvaise facture. Sauf que le tapis n'était pas ensevelit d'affaires pour l'esthétique.  
L'homme fronça les sourcils en remarquant que la partie de la carpette non recouverte d'objets semblait onduler légèrement… il toucha la surface qui sembla alors être parcourue de remous… Le gamin avait donc un peu de suite dans les idées. Zackarias tenta d'enfoncer son bras à travers la surface aqueuse sans résultats. Il s'agissait d'une illusion, loin d'être bien maîtrisée ce dont témoignaient ses altérations, mais suffisamment réaliste pour pouvoir tromper le regard. Le sort semblait être capable de perdurer malgré l'absence de son lanceur dans les environs. Zack tata la surface, qui semblait être du bois. Sa main arriva rapidement à situer une poignée qui permettrait de soulever la trappe : celle si devint visible à ce moment-là, en dehors de l'aire d'effet du sortilège. Ensuite ? Autant sauter dans le vide les pieds joints, sans savoir ce qui nous y attend.  
Zackarias, on pouvait lui reprocher d'être inconscient et de foncer un peu trop souvent dans le tas. Que voulez-vous, les bonnes habitudes qui mènent à la mort en essayant de sauver son meilleur ami ne se perdent pas.  
Lorsque les yeux bleus du gardien scrutèrent ce qui l'entourait, tout semblait flotter et les images envoyée jusqu'au cerveau ne semblaient pas être bien nettes. Au dessus de lui flottait un portail de lumière. L'air était saturé d'une odeur acide qui piquait les yeux et faisait froncer le nez. Décidément, pourquoi est ce que ce gamin était le digne héritier d'une lignée d'Einherjar ? Si seulement il n'avait pas de pouvoir, la vie – et son job – seraient bien plus simples. Le passage était dallé, et baignait dans une teinte violacée désagréable, empreinte des ténèbres propres aux réflexions. Le couloir semblait être assez long : quelques cinq cents mètres de long pour seulement deux de haut et de large. Une sorte de conserve étirée pour l'humain qui avait l'impression que sa tête frôlerait le plafond s'il faisait quelques pas. A vrai dire, ses cheveux noirs hérissés le faisaient déjà et la coiffure gélifiée s'aplatira sûrement. Manque de protecteur parcouru la distance sur laquelle s'étendait le chemin en quelques foulées rapides, en ayant hâte de retrouver le second portail qui l'amènera à l'air pur, sans cette odeur qui lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Effectivement, le retour à la lumière de la cité sainte fut une véritable libération. Non seulement les miasmes infâmes avaient disparu mais la lumière emplissait ici tout l'espace à première vue.  
Sidh, monde inconnu de tous, mais qui a le titre de cité sainte car le plus proche des dieux, du Kingdom Hearts. C'était un sanctuaire protégé de tout, même des ténèbres si ce n'est ceux déjà présents dans les cœurs qui s'y sont réfugiés, ceux des âmes en peine. Le spectre de la mort n'y est plus présent qu'autre part mais la vie elle-même n'a pas son berceau en ce lieu. Les gens ne naissent que rarement, il ne font que se réfugier en cette place, dernier purgatoire avant l'au-delà. Certaines rues arboraient des couleurs claires et revoyaient souvent le soleil ce qui pouvait parfois donner l'impression de voir le soleil danser sur les pavés. Quand aux quartiers emplis de couleurs, ils semblaient refuser toutes tache monochrome et les habitants faisaient de même.  
Le protecteur sourit en se retrouvant dans une impasse desserte qui força ses yeux à se plisser. Sensation agréable. Il fouilla machinalement sa poche pour en sortir une petite pierre bleue à la couleur ternie prisonnière dans un fil grisâtre qui l'emmaillotait et focalisa toute sa bonne volonté dessus, en vain – le traceur ne pouvait fonctionner que si la cible se trouvait à proximité. Comme quoi, ce n'était vraiment pas une tache facile de servir de nounou à un adolescent de seize ans. Zackarias soupira.  
Il était bien trop évident qu'Asling cacherait la marque sous frange ou un chapeau et n'arboreraient pas les armoiries de sa famille qui seraient décidément bien trop repérables. Il pourrait donc se balader tranquillement dans les quartiers les plus peuplés et pourrait se trouver sur une place bondée de la ville portuaire…  
Maintenant qu'il avait réussit à faire fonctionner ce qu'il lui servait de cerveau, Zackarias avait peut-être une idée au sujet de l'endroit où chercher le fugitif…  
Ainsi, le gardien se mit en route en fredonnant un refrain de son enfance.

_« …Qui n'avait ja-ja-jamais pu voler… »_

Il avait faim, et il était midi. Tout empestait la nourriture et lui n'avait pas un rond. Stupide, il pouvait le dire, il l'avait été en oubliant cette dimension monétaire dans son plan d'évasion numéro quatorze. Et à présent, il faisait tout pour empêcher son esprit de divaguer vers son estomac. Par exemple, il essayait de traduire en grec ancien une chanson populaire tout en faisant des anagrammes avec ce qu'il avait comme résultat. Lamentable échec soit dit en passant.  
L'adolescent de taille moyenne remit machinalement en place la visière de sa casquette beige pour permettre à sa frange d'occulter totalement son front et jeter une ombre sur ses yeux bleu roi. Il portait un blouson quelque peu ternie qui s'ouvrait négligemment sur un haut aux motifs abstrait qu'il jugeait être d'un fort mauvais goût et qui ne s'accordait que modérément avec son pantalon noir. Qu'importe ! L'effet était voulu d'abord ! Comme cela Asling pourrait être accusé de mentir lorsque sa tante lui demandera s'il avait porté son cadeau d'anniversaire le mois prochain, et le jour suivant l'affreuse chose pourra être jetée dans l'incinérateur ou moisir dans un cachot. Il eu un sourire en coin à cette pensée mais se cogna contre quelqu'un. C'était une vieille femme portant un sac qui chuta sur le pavement et dont le contenu s'éparpilla.

« Je suis désolé ! Euh… Attendez je vais vous aider. » réagit-il après quelques secondes de réflexion, se forçant à détacher son regard d'une pomme verte à l'apparence juteuse.

Il aida la représentante du troisième âge à se relever et s'accroupit pour ressembler le contenu du bagage qui pesait finalement assez lourd, un peu trop pour le dos quelque peu voûté de la propriétaire qui lui arrivait à peine au niveau des épaules.

« Je sais, je suis quelqu'un de très distrait, tout ce qui vient d'arriver est un peu de ma faute… Est-ce que je peux vous aider à porter tout ça jusqu'à votre destination ? » dit-il, hésitant.

La femme lui sourit, avec une expression bienveillante… La même que celle qu'avait sa grand-mère auparavant. Il du argumenter quelque peu pour convaincre son interlocutrice, et trouva sa voix vraiment incertaine, puis finit par réussir. Sûrement provoquait-il une certaine pitié chez cette personne avec ses vêtements plus ou moins usagés. Toujours est-il qu'il réussit à faire céder la vielle personne.

« Bien… J'habite près de la mer. C'est donc à vingt minutes de marche » avait-elle soupiré.

Pas de problème, il aimait bien la mer ! Normal en même temps, l'eau était son domaine de prédilection après tout. Par contre il n'avouerait jamais qu'il affectionnait l'étendue d'azur à ce point. De même, il n'avouerait jamais qu'il avait les muscles qui étaient sur le point de flancher lorsque que la femme lui annonça qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Un peu trop frêle pour un hériter d'une ligne de guerrier, le gamin.

La vieille femme le remercia sur le palier de sa demeure et lui proposa de rentrer et prendre un thé chez elle ou un encas. Asling se sentit vaciller, et l'aurait sûrement fait si son éducation avait été moins stricte. Il tint bon face à la tentation. Après tout, si jamais cet imbécile de Zackarias le retrouvait, il se pourrait qu'il enfonce la porte ou arrive par la fenêtre en imaginant que des terroristes retenait son protégé en otage. Même s'il fallait avouer qu'en ce monde ou étaient triés les âmes errantes qui y prenait refuge, tout cela n'avait que des chances très faibles d'arriver.

« Prend au moins cette pomme, tu as l'estomac sur les talons » lui avait-elle sourit avant de rajouter, devant l'air gêné de l'adolescent « J'ai hérité de mon ancienne vie d'un don d'empathie alors crois-moi, je sais que tu as faim et que cette pomme te fait envie depuis un moment. »

Ainsi, il s'était retrouvé, longeant la rive et la rambarde qui séparait la plage blanche de la route en jouant avec une pomme verte tout en se demandant s'il avait ou non le droit de croquer dedans. Ronde, brillante à la lueur solaire, elle exhalait une odeur suffisante pour lui mettre l'eau à la bouche. Mais pouvait-il vraiment accepter le cadeau de cette personne... Ne ferait-il pas mieux de courir lui rendre ce fruit ? Asling soupira et sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et pris une expression blasée, même si l'arrivant ne la voyait pas dans son dos.

« Non, je t'interdis d'arborer ce sourire autosuffisant. Je te jure que je te le ferais bouffer un jour, infâme réfugié.  
- Tu n'as même pas vu mon visage !  
- Ton aura parle pour toi ! » lança l'adolescent avant de se dégager de cette main pesante.

Sans daigner de lancer un regard à celui qui l'avait retrouvé, Asling s'appuya sur la rambarde en regardant la mer d'un regard vague. Sous le regard rieur de l'adulte... Enfin adulte aux attitudes relativement matures. Très relativement.

« Tu vas encore regarder la mer longtemps ? Il serait mieux que l'on rentre avant le retour de ton père de son voyage chez sa cousine.  
- Laquelle déjà ?  
- C'est... » Zackarias se gratta machinalement son cuir chevelu noir en ayant l'air pensif. « Et puis d'abord pourquoi ce serait à moi de savoir ? Celle qu'est enceinte et affilée à l'air !  
- Shell ? C'est vrai que depuis sa grossesse et la disparition de ses facultés d'Einherjar, elle est au centre de toutes attentions celle-ci... » soupira le blond.

Il enleva sa casquette d'un geste las, laissant le vent marin ébouriffer ses cheveux ondulés et pousser sa frange, découvrant un tatouage noir qu'il n'était plus nécessaire de cacher. Il baissa les yeux sur sa main, toujours renfermée sur le fruit vert.

« On rentre. Le temps se gâte.  
- Ah ? Déjà ? D'habitude sa majesté aime se faire prier. » L'adulte leva les yeux sur le ciel bleu qui ne lassait pas présager la moindre averse. « Il fait beau pourtant...  
- Ne discute pas... De toute façon j'ai faim. Je tuerais pour une pomme bien juteuse est sucrée. »

L'homme haussa un sourcil.

« Et la pomme que tu as dans ta main ?  
- Ne sois pas insolent gardien, cela a beau faire partit de ta personnalité depuis ton ancienne vie, tu devrais savoir que quelqu'un de mon rang ne consommerait pas des produits de seconde catégorie ! L'odeur seule de cet aliment suffit à comprendre cela ! » s'empourpra l'héritier avant de se redresser et de partir d'un pas vaillant vers son foyer.

Le garde du corps soupira, se moquant quelque peu de l'attitude enfantine de son petit protégé qu'il avait finit par prendre en affection au fil des quelques années qu'il le côtoyait. Ses yeux d'un bleu translucide avaient une expression bienveillante tandis qu'ils contemplaient le dos d'Asling qui gardait le fruit vert dans une poigne ferme.

« Alors ! Qu'est ce que tu attends flémard ! » interpella le blond « Tu sais bien que père nous tuera tous les deux s'il apprend ma fugue, Zack Fair !  
- N'êtes-vous pas sensé m'appeler par mon nom de réfugié, votre altesse ? » lança le concerné avec un sourire moqueur. « Cela fait quand même deux ans que l'on m'appelle "Zackarias" quand même, votre mémoire si parfaite ne l'aurait quand même pas oublié ?  
- "Zack Fair" tu es né, "Zack Fair" tu es mort et "Zack Fair" tu mourras encore si le coeur m'en dit ! » cria l'adolescent avant de reprendre sa contenance. « Et de toutes façon "Zackarias" c'est trop sérieux pour un coeur comme le tien. »

Asling, reprit sa marche de son pas pressé, rapidement rattrapé par Zack Fair, ancien membre de l'élite du SOLDAT issu du la Cité Défiante - Midgar, aujourd'hui connu en temps que "Zackarias", gardien du Onzième Einherjar de l'Eau - Asling dit "le Voyant".

L'ancien SOLDAT gardait son sourire sur les lèvres et suivait le blond en chantonnant une comptine qui énervait quelque peu le protégé.

_« Il était un p'tit chocobo  
Il était un p'tit chocobo  
Qui n'avait ja-ja-jamais pu voler  
Qui n'avait ja-ja-jamais pu voler  
Ohé Ohé  
Ohé ohé chocobo  
Chocobo tu n'sautes pas bien haut  
Ohé ohé chocobo  
Chocobo tu n'peux allez là-haut… »_

« Mais tu va te taire ? » finit par crier au bout d'un moment le gamin.

Finalement, cette petite comptine l'énervait bien plus qu'il ne le semblait au premier abord.

_Sidh, dite la "Cité Sainte" – Environs cent jours depuis l'apparition des mauvais présages_

Riku se laissa mollement tomber sur un blanc, au bord de la route menant à la plage de l'Île du destin. Le courant d'air matinal agitait doucement ses cheveux d'argent tandis qu'il fermait les yeux pour apprécier la sensation. Le soleil n'avait pas encore atteint le zénith, de même il ne brillait pas aussi fort qu'il le pouvait en cette saison estivale. Le moment idéal pour lui en somme : à force d'errer dans les ténèbre, il semblerait qu'il ait perdu l'habitude d'être exposé à l'astre solaire et soit devenu assez vulnérable aux coups de soleil… En somme, être un descendant d'albinos avait quand même des désavantages. Riku pouvait citer par exemple les mauvaises blagues de Sora qui essayait de lui faire avouer sa nature refoulée au plus profond de lui-même pour lui rendre un service. Plus jamais il ne laisserait Kairi prêter des bouquin de légendes au héro de la lumière, parce qu'à présent ce dernier voyait en la personne de l'argenté un vampire. Par chance, Kairi a réussi à raisonner le porteur de lumière suite à la préparation d'une pizza à l'ail fort odorante. Nabe n'avait pas approché son maître durant deux jours.  
Riku ouvrit paresseusement un œil las en réalisant que quelque chose tirait sur son jean, quelque chose qui jappait avec un timbre qui laissait imaginer quelque chose d'adorable. La pupille verte se fixa sur cette chose. Un adorable canidé en bas âge, et qui en a conscience. Ce fait de Nabe, un adorable chiot ou louveteau de quelques mois, le pire adversaire que l'on puisse affronté. Oui, bien pire que le sans-cœur ou le simili de Zehanort. Eux, on peut les attaquer, mais ce faciès adorable, personne n'oserait lever la main sur lui. L'adolescent sourit et aida l'animal à grimper sur ses genoux pour profiter de quelques caresses.  
Nabe, petit canidé énigmatique, était entré dans sa vie récemment, suite à une semaine orageuse durant laquelle Kairi avait trouvé l'animal grelottant sous la pluie et l'avait pris sous son aile. Hélas, la princesse de cœur n'eut pas l'autorisation de le garder et cette responsabilité fut rapidement déléguée jusqu'à Riku, le seul capable de se faire obéir de ce petit opportuniste. Car il se trouvait que le chiot au pelage de ténèbre qui jurait affreusement avec les couleurs de l'île avait un caractère et que dès qu'il se rendait compte qu'il pouvait utiliser la gentillesse d'une humain il le faisait, surtout lorsque Nabe comprenait qu'il ne risquait aucune sanction. Il était intelligent, et si jeune, et bien trop gros.  
Selon les caractéristiques, Riku pensait plutôt que son nouveau compagnon était un louveteau plus qu'un chien, ce que Sora contredisait aussitôt.  
Le poil noir mi long du canidé parfois parcouru de lignes blanches était toujours soyeux et ne souffrait pas d'emmêlement chronique (là, soit c'est l'argenté qu était un bon maître soit c'était une immunité inédite), et Nabe atteignait presque le genou de celui dont il respectait les ordres. Il avait deux grands yeux bleus qui semblaient ne pas être proportionnels à cause de sa tête encore trop petite destinée à s'allonger dans les mois à venir. Ses oreilles était toujours droites et remuaient au moins de son, même lorsqu'il donnait l'impression de dormir, captant toute vague auditive. Et Riku était certain qu'il comprenait, lorsqu'il voyait les yeux du canidé, il voyait une certaine intelligence. Depuis que l'on avait découvert le louveteau, il portait un collier blanc dont la médaille était marquée d'un symbole rouge vif, flamboyant. Aucun nom ne figurait dessus, « Nabe » était un sobriquet inventé par Kairi. Aujourd'hui encore, l'animal gardait cette médaille si reconnaissable, suffisamment pour que les gens puissent reconnaître en lui ce chenapan qui prenait un malin plaisir à s'introduire dans les garderies pour jouer avec quelques enfants, en dépits de toutes les précautions prises par les adultes. Au moins, si l'on exceptait ce léger détail, on pouvait affirmer que ce compagnon n'apportait guère d'ennuis à son maître, et possédait un naturel suffisamment calme et silencieux : jamais on n'avait entendu le canidé aboyer face à quiconque… Même lorsqu'il défendait son territoire (et visiblement louveteau n'avait pas peu de s'attaquer à plus grand que lui) il montrait aucun signe d'agressivité pour mieux surprendre ses adversaire. Ainsi, Tidius et son mollet se souviendront encore longtemps qu'il ne faut pas se moquer d'un chiot en agitant une gamelle.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux encore ? » murmura Riku en voyant Nabe se tortiller sous sa main.

L'animal se dégagea de l'emprise de ce bras qui lui gratouillait l'oreille bascula sur le côté, en mettant son ventre bien en évidence, quémandant un gratouillis. Cette attitude fit sourire son maître qui lâcha un petit soupire.

« Opportuniste va. »

Ca, il l'était. Et grâce à cela il pouvait profiter de la bonne humeur de l'argenté, du moins jusqu'à ce que ce dernier succombe lui aussi à une appel de son ventre… gargouillant. Nabe opta pour une retraite stratégique en atterrissant sur le sol pour permettre à l'humain de se lever. Riku soupira, oublier de prendre un petit déjeuner était courant pour lui et il finissait toujours par aller se chercher un encas plus tard dans la matinée. L'argenté se leva et partit d'un pas lent vers une crêperie locale qu'il savait déjà ouverte à dix heures. Et le gérant, lui, savait tout aussi bien que l'adolescent avait un faible pour les crêpes à la confiture d'abricot, suffisamment pour faire de lui un client régulier.

Ainsi, le maître de Nabe finissait toujours par longer la frontière entre la plage de sable blanc et la mer, mordant à pleine dents l'une des deux grandes crêpes qu'il venait d'acheter.

« Riku ! » retentit une voix pleine d'entrain alors qu'il recevait un tape amicale dans le dos.

…Sauf que d'habitude, le facteur « Sora » n'était pas à prendre en compte. D'habitude, rien de le dérangeait dans sa dégustation, rien ne le forçait à faire tomber ce qui restait de sa crêpe dans le sable et rien de faisait en sorte qu'il avale de travers et commence à s'étouffer sous les yeux médusés d'un animal… voir deux car à ce moment là, Riku considérait que que Sora avait un Q.I. inférieur à celui d'un être humain. L'argenté jura que si jamais il mourrait, son simili reviendra tuer son meurtrier. Oui, d'abord il en ferait un sans cœur, puis le ressusciterait, puis le retuerait encore. Oh, et il va lui briser tous les os !

« Oups, désolé ! »

Sora appliqua une pression (non, frappa) le thorax du mourrant ce qui aida ce dernier à faire remontrer la bouchée représentative du péché de gourmandise. Quelques minutes passèrent durant lesquelles le miraculé reprenait sa respiration, savourant l'oxygène qui passait à travers ses poumons. Sur le moment, il avait l'impression qu'on se fichait de lui. Le « on » ne concernait pas Sora qui lui, avait l'air plutôt inquiet.

« Cela t'arrives… de… réfléchir… à tes actions ? » finit par articuler Riku.

« Désolé ! Je n'avais pas vu que tu mangeais à vrai dire…  
- Ben voyons.  
- Mais c'est la vérité ! » Sora avait l'air sincère… de toute façon le Porteur de Lumière avait un prédisposition pour être incapable de mentir « En fait, avec Kari… - Non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois » ajouta le garçon prestement après avoir noté le soulèvement d'un sourcil de son interlocuteur « Bref, on a participé à un jeu stupide qui se concluait par un tirage au sort avec à la clef la gratuité complète du festival estival qui commence demain… Aujourd'hui on a eu les résultats et j'ai gagné ! »

Bien voyons… Il n'y pas plus chanceux que Sora en cet atlas de toute façon.

« Abrège…  
- En fait, ça fait trois accès, et je voulais te l'annoncer ! Par contre, il y a eu un petit problème dans la mise en œuvre de cette idée.  
- Certes… » Riku laissa échapper un soupir puis finit par ajouter « Je viendrais… Et en attendait on fait quoi aujourd'hui ? De toute façon on n'a pas cours et à te voir, mon havre de paix ne réapparition pas avant longtemps. »

Le brun aux cheveux hérissé attrapa le bras de son meilleur ami en lançant une joyeux « On va apprécier la vie ! » et entraînant l'argenté vers la ville, Nabe à leurs talons.  
La journée passa vite : l'argenté ne vit pas le temps défiler, trop absorbé à savourer les instants précieux qu'il partageait avec ses deux amis, bien trop conscient de leurs valeurs. Il y eut aussi quelques altercations avec d'autres connaissances, mais elles furent trop brèves pour que l'on les recense. Mais on peux noter que la journée se termina par une virulente dispute entre les deux garçons que la seule fille du groupe ne réussit pas à empêcher : la rivalité finit par aboutir en une sorte de duel amical durant lequel les élus de la Keyblade multipliaient les techniques aussi… impressionnantes que possible. Sora avait fait de grand progrès en ce qui concernait la magie, quant à Riku… et bien il se trouvait que ce dernier avait grandement amélioré ses compétences de combat du jour au lendemain, suite à la défaite de Xemnas. L'argenté avait ressentit une énergie nouvelle en Point du Jour, son épée. Comme si son essence était à présent plus marquée.  
Le combat se termina par un épuisement total de la mana des deux valeureux guerriers, le porteur d'Ultima aux cheveux en épis fonça sur son adversaire en une charge dévastatrice qui se soldat en un lamentable échec, tout cela à causse d'une simple croche-patte, technique traîtresse mais ô combien puissante, qui propulsa le porteur de lumière tête la première dans le tronc d'un cocotier et lui fit lâcher son arme qui se planta dans se sable à quelques mètre de là.  
Kairi détourna les yeux en haussant les épaules tandis que Riku contempla la scène fière de son oeuvre, ce dernier fit ensuite quelques pas pour récupérer l'arme perdu qu'il prit par le plat de la lame de façon à tendre le manche à son meilleur ami.  
Sora se massait douloureusement la tête et finit par lever les yeux sur l'argent qui arborait une expression satisfaite. Depuis quatre mois qu'ils étaient revenus, la complicité entre les deux amis s'était rétablie et tout était comme autrefois avant cette aventure. Ou presque, l'ennui était parfois présent et il finissait par donner naissance à ces matchs. D'un côté cela les distrayait, de l'autre, cela leur permettait de garde une certaine forme physique ce qui pourrait servir si jamais… le garçon chassa de son esprit les pensées malsaines qui s'y insinuaient régulièrement. Il avait encore aujourd'hui un sentiment de manque, comme quoi il lui restait encore des choses à accomplir, mais cela, le brun le gardait pour lui.

« C'est vraiment mesquin ça, Riku.  
- Je n'y suis pour rien si le cocotier t'a attiré !  
- Oh, parce qu'il a réussit à faire cela par lui-même » fit le mauvais perdant avec un ton sarcastique, ce à quoi le vainqueur répondit avec un haussement d'épaule et un ton détaché.

« Tu n'a qu'a voir ce cocotier comme l'incarnation de la déesse vengeresse de la gastronomie qui prit cette forme pour te châtier et te faire expier tes péchés Sora. »

Sora sourit et entrevit le regard de Kairi incompréhensif de sa place d'observatrice. Il attrapa le manche d'Ultima que l'on lui tendait sur lequel Riku tira pour aider son ami à se relever.  
Cependant au cours de ce processus yeux du porteur d'Ultima s'écarquillèrent pendant un bref instant les alors qu'il lui semblait entendre un rire cristallin au sein même de son esprit.

_Les Iles de la Destinée – Trois jours avant le dernier départ_

* * *

Et bien on peut dire que c'est lancé... Par contre au niveau du prochain chapitre je ne sais vraiment pas s'il va être publié le vendredi de la semaine prochaine ou celle qui suit. Désolé.  
Je devrais peut-être m'amuser à faire un logo pour la fanfiction...


End file.
